


Unbelievable Outcome

by fictional_normalcy



Series: Spirits of Valhalla [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crime Scene Investigation, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_normalcy/pseuds/fictional_normalcy
Summary: The team has come to separate, two staying to see what evidence can be gathered, and the other pair to see what has become of the leader of the SoV.
Series: Spirits of Valhalla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970350
Kudos: 1





	Unbelievable Outcome

Astrid leaned against the wall. The three words leaving her out of breath. It couldn’t be possible, this single encounter couldn’t have changed everything in their lives.

“It can’t be true.” Eret squeezed his eyes shut.

“I want to see for myself.” Astrid was hardly heard.

“I had to hear it three times before it registered.” Camicazi slid her phone into her pocket. 

“Well we know it was Grimborn, let’s find him and kick his ass.”

“It’s always difficult to engage Grimborn-”

“We can’t let him get away with this!”

“But there’s nothing we can do right now, it’s always a chance opportunity that he show his face.” Camicazi said solemnly. 

“There is nothing we can do immediately.” Eret sighed. “For now we just have to close the investigation, figure out what transpired.”

“I’m going to see the body.” Astrid announced.

They looked at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her fists were clenched. 

“You shouldn’t go alone.” Eret nodded. “Snotlout can go with you and we’ll do what we can with the detectives.”

“But how are you guys going to get back?” Snotlout shook his head.

“Hopefully Mala and Throk will be keen enough on giving us a ride back.” Camicazi said.

“I wonder just how late they’ll stay.” Astrid mused.

“Certainly into the late night hours, given it’s already 10. You can go ahead Hofferson we’ll tell you what we discover.”

“Save your information for tomorrow morning.” She said. “As soon as you’re finished here I want you guys to get home and get some rest. I’m calling a full member meeting. We’ll need to figure out how to go about this.”

They nodded, making their way back into the apartment.

“I suppose that phone call wasn’t with good news.” Mala said with a frown.

Camicazi shook her head. “Close range shot, the bleed was too much.” 

“I’m very sorry,” Throk patted her shoulder, “he was a very brave person.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what’ll happen to our organization now.”

“Well then,” Mala sighed, “it’s up to us then to make sure Grimborn is brought to justice. Hopefully this will actually give us enough to put him behind bars for the rest of his life.”

“Have you questioned the neighbors? Those that came through this hall?”

“The woman next door to the right said they heard the door open twice. But those who lived closest to the apartment said they didn’t see anyone come down the hall. All that was heard was the door opening and the gunshots.”

“Are there cameras?” Camicazi asked.

“Only at the staircase down at the end. Not far enough to the doorway.”

“So the feed will be checked then?”

“Already being requested by other officers downstairs. For now the investigative team will try to pinpoint if there were other victims who bled aside from Haddock.”

“Detectives!” One of the officers said from near the bedroom doorway. “There’s a bullet in the wall.” 

* * *

Should you be experienced enough, it normally took a single hand on the staff to pilot the aircraft. However in Astrid’s current state of disbelief, both hands shook as she clutched the steering rod. Her gaze remained looking out the windshield, but all her mind could picture was their leader’s current state. She could see Snotlout watching her from the corner of her vision, opening his mouth as if wanting to say something. In the end he closed it. Repeating the motion over and over.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She whispered. 

“What would we have done, had it been someone else?” Snotlout said quietly.

“If it’d been anyone else Hiccup would have been tracking them at all times and no one would have even been shot.”

“So why him?”

“He may be so insistent that no one ever go anywhere alone, but none of us could convince him likewise.”

“You were the only one who knew where he was going. Why didn’t you cling to him?”

“I told him he should take someone with him, but he said anyone else and Dagur  _ was _ there, it could get dangerous. He didn’t want to risk their life. He thought it would just be in and out, hardly even thinking he’d find anything. Betting that Dagur had taken a plane to the UK and would never return.”

“We haven’t reviewed if Dagur took a flight out of the country.”

“Hiccup wanted verification so he’d know what to tell Heather. Now we have no leads on Dagur, and he can’t say anything to her.”

“How  _ are we _ going to tell Heather?”

“For now I’m more worried about how we’re going to tell Toothless.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is much appreciated, thank y'all!


End file.
